Conflicted
by Royal Converse
Summary: TR/HP AU: Tom Riddle's birth was ominous. Harry was born to be a hero. They were two sides of the same coin, so different to the point they were exactly the same. Neither could live while the other survived. Anything could be interpreted.
1. Part A: Chapitre Preliminaire

**I thought I might try my hand at writing Harry Potter fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**C**hapitre** P**réliminaire**:**

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 1956**_

The sky looked bleak with its ominous dark clouds and starless expanse. It made some sense though that it would appear that way. Tonight a child was born in a small orphanage called Wool's. The baby did not wail like a normal baby should and the midwife found that peculiar. "He doesn't cry." A middle aged woman said. She looked down at dark brown eyes belonging to a small round face. "Let me see him! Let me see my child." A frail woman lying on a broken mattress stretched her thin arms out. She wanted her baby.

The midwife handed the baby over warily. She was not sure that the baby be safe in the mother's arms. "Oh, my baby," the woman said. She smiled a soft small smile. She looked down at the strange infant, "He looks like him. He looks like my Tom. That'll be his name. Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle." It was then that the baby made a noise and fisted the air. The midwife sighed as she examined the weak mother.

"You very ill and you've lost a lot of blood. Let me take the child and—"

"No, you won't take my Tom. I can't have him taken…away." She said. Her breathing became heavy.

"But ma'am—"

"No!"

The woman clenched tighter to her child and leaned back. The midwife sighed. It didn't matter. The woman would die either way. Nor would it seem anyone would miss her, she wasn't a pretty thing, the midwife thought. "Do you have a name, ma'am? I can't write it into the birth certificate when the doctor comes." The midwife inquired. The woman looked up and smiled small, "Yes, Merope Gaunt-Riddle, and my Tom's father is Thomas Riddle." The midwife nodded making a key note to remember this information.

"Can I be alone with my child?" Merope asked.

The midwife swallowed before walking towards the door. She paused for a moment and then left. Merope looked down at her son again and brushed some of the boy's soft hair. He was so precious and although he had years to grow, she knew that Tom would look just like his father. She was more than pleased with this. "My Tom, my Tom, don't you worry my little baby. Soon Thomas will come for us. He'll realize he can't live without his wife and his new baby. Oh my Tom, you're so precious."

Merope sighed before slumping in her spot and closing her eyes. Tom only closed his eyes as well, falling asleep. A light knock then came at the door. "Ma'am, the doctor is here." The midwife called from behind the oak door. "Ma'am?" she knocked once more when she heard no reply.

She pushed the door open and peeked inside. Merope's face had taken on a peaceful look as she lay there on the bed. The midwife frowned and entered the room. She scooped Tom into her arms and looked more closely at Merope. "Oh dear," she muttered once she realized the woman was dead.

"Doctor, I fear it may be too late." She announced as the doctor walked in.

A freckled and bespectacled man around his late forties walked in with a doctor's bag. He scratched his sandy blonde hair and sighed. "That's unfortunate." He came over and hooked his stethoscope in his ears. The doctor listened for Merope's heart beat but heard none. "Well, a shame really, but it seems you will be having a new addition to your orphanage." The doctor said. "So it would seem…" the midwife muttered. "I'll go and speak with Mrs. Cole, Agnes. I suppose she'll be signing off on the birth certificate? Does the boy not have a father?" the doctor spoke.

The midwife looked down at the sleeping child, "The mother only stated that the boy's father was Thomas Riddle. I have no clue if he is deceased or not. There are no Riddles in London that much I know." The doctor nodded and then left the room. "Well I better lay you down to rest and start up some fresh feed for you. This will be troublesome, but Marie will be happy to take care of another baby"

* * *

_**January 23**__**rd**__**, 1960**_

"He is such a peculiar child." Mrs. Cole said for the second time that day. Marie nodded in agreement. "But he is so adorable, such a cute little boy." Agnes snorted, "That's just because he doesn't give you hell like the rest of us."

"Whatever do you mean?" Marie asked. They were watching the children play outside that day, and as per usual, little Tom sat far away from all the other children. "He doesn't talk unless to be crude, and acts as if the world revolves around him." Agnes said. "Let's remember it is Marie who has spoiled him." Mrs. Cole remarked. "True," Agnes agreed. Marie looked between her two superiors. "I couldn't help but too! He was such a cute baby, and didn't put up a fuss like the rest."

Agnes and Mrs. Cole rolled their eyes to that response. Agnes then blew her silver whistle and called the children in for lunch. Tom was the last to make his way back into the orphanage. "Come, Tom-Tom, time for lunch." Marie said. She gave the silent child a happy smile, grabbed his hand, and then walked him into the building. Agnes chuckled darkly, "Tom-Tom, that's rich." Tom's eyes narrowed as he glanced up at Agnes. The old midwife looked back at Tom. Something sinister glinted in the boy's eyes. She frowned. That wasn't normal.

"Are we having bean soup again, Mrs. Cole?" One of the older children asked. "Yes now hush up, or you won't get any. Agnes, and Marie?" she called her two assistants. Marie let go of Tom's hand after directing him to their 'special' table. Marie was attached to Tom like a moth to a flame. She had to hold Tom's hand everywhere if not at least be in the same room. "Come along children; get your hot bowls of bean soup." Marie spoke merrily to the little orphans.

They came one by one and filled their bowls, and took a small piece of bread. They went back to their seats and at their table's small cups were full of water. After all the children were served, Marie grabbed two bowls a large piece of bread and brought it to her and Tom's table. "Look how she gives him such special treatment. It's a wonder the children haven't gone on a riot." Agnes commented. Mrs. Cole looked around the room and her eyes landed on Tom, she frowned. "Yes, well it is none of our concerns. The children have not complained, and at least Marie keeps the child occupied."

* * *

_**July 29**__**th**__**, 1965**_

A small boy with bright eyes looked at Mrs. Cole. He seemed like a carefree child. Such pretty eyes he had too. "What's your name boy?" Mrs. Cole asked. The boy looked down on the floor before looking up, "Hawwy." He speaks. He was missing two front teeth. "How old are you?" Harry looked down again and then back up. It seemed as though he was thinking about his answers. "Fouw an' half, ma'am." Mrs. Cole sighed. "Well, welcome to Wool's orphanage. You will be staying here until you turn seventeen or someone adopts you. Is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good. Do you have any questions before I let Agnes take care of you?" Mrs. Cole inquired. "Whewe do I sweep?" Harry asked. Mrs. Cole sighed, "Agnes, show him to his room, and makes sure Marie gives him something to eat." "Yes, ma'am," Agnes replied. Harry was then dragged by the arm up a circular staircase down a dinky hall. The room at the end of the hall stood ajar, and Marie stepped out. She was carrying some old sheets when she looked up and saw Agnes with the new addition.

"Oh, is this Harry?" Marie asked.

Agnes nodded and shoved the boy to her. "Make sure he gets fed." She said and then left.

Harry looked up at Marie and back down. He shuffled on his feet and twiddled his thumbs before looking up at her again. "Oh, you are so adorable!" She squealed. She immediately dropped the sheets into a bin and grabbed Harry's hand. "I'm going to show you your room. You're going to share it with Tom. I hope you and he get along. He doesn't get many roommates. And since the last one was scared off, no one wants to share a room with him. Of course we aren't forcing you to share a room with him; it's just that we have gotten so full. It's all very sad. I wish these children were able to find parents, especially Tom."

Harry looked in wonder at the woman named Marie. She seemed to be able to talk a mile in a minute without needing to breath. "Well, here we are! Tom, your new roommate is here." Marie said. Harry stiffened when he felt the aura of the room. It was dark and threatening but he still followed Marie inside. Sitting on a small cot in one corner of the room, a handsome young boy with dark eyes and dark curly hair looked out the window. He was swinging his long legs but stopped when Marie approached him. Harry found it curious that the previous attendants of the room were scared of this pretty, young boy.

"Tom, I'd like you to meet Harry." Marie said. She turned to Harry and gestured him over. Harry walked up to Tom and peered at him. Tom gazed him down. "He's small." Tom said. Marie nodded, "He is only five, and his family wasn't very nice to him."

"I'm fouw an' half, ma'am." Harry corrected.

"Excuse me?" Marie inquired, she didn't quite catch that.

"He said he's four and a half, Marie." Tom supplied.

Harry nodded and then flashed a grin, showing off his missing teeth. "Ah, how cute," Marie squealed once more. Tom snorted and glared at the little boy who only smiled shyly at him.

* * *

_**December 21**__**st**__**, 1967**_

"Ah, come on, Tom. Don't be so stingy." Harry whined. He no longer had missing teeth, he was fortunate the ones he lost were baby teeth and his adults grew out. Tom snarled at Harry before slapping the boy upside the head. Harry was the first of Tom's many roommates to last longer than two weeks. Harry had been there for two year. He was the only child Tom could tolerate. "I do as I please, Harry. So shut up." Tom growled before turning in the desk chair and facing the window.

They had only one desk in their small room, and only one could use it at a time. They had to take turns. But Tom always occupied it more than Harry did, and barely even let Harry use it at all. "I have to study my French, Tom, and you already finished. Let me have a turn using the desk." Harry complained.

"You can study on the bed." Tom snapped.

"You know I can't, I'll only fall asleep. The desk helps remind me I need to study." Harry reasoned.

Tom slapped his forehead, "You are a blooming idiot. Fine, use the desk, but don't touch my stuff, got it?"

"Yes, Tom."

Harry happily jumped the desk chair the moment Tom got off it. The elder boy rolled his eyes before occupying the place Harry was once at. He sighed in discomfort as he sat on the creaky bed. The springs were already piercing the surface and it was a feat every night to sleep on the beds without getting stabbed. Tom continued reading his book, Dracula. Harry indulged himself in a good dose of French when a sharp knock on the door took them both out of their comforting silence.

"Who is it?" Tom asked. He was irritated.

"It's Marie, Tom-Tom!" Marie's familiar voice shouted. Harry giggled at Tom's nickname. Tom side-glanced at Harry and glared, Harry stopped laughing. "Come in," Tom said. Marie stepped into the room with two bags and set them on Harry's bed. His bed was on the right and Tom's on the left. Yet Harry enjoyed occupying Tom's bed more than his. "I've brought you some clothes for church tomorrow." Marie said. Tom scowled and Harry smiled. He like getting new clothes and so did Tom, but Tom hated church too. "Why must I go?" Tom asked.

Marie looked at Tom with a frown. "Well because tomorrow's church, and all good Christians must go to church. It's only right. Besides, tomorrow is adoption day! Isn't that exciting?" Tom's features hardened. "I have no interest in being adopted." He then lied back down on his bed and continued to read his book. A sad face befell Marie. She turned back to the bags and pulled out two suites, one Tom's size and the other Harry's. Harry felt bad for making Marie sad. She was such a nice lady.

"I can't wait, Marie. I'd love to get adopted, but then I'd miss you." Harry said. Marie's face lightened up and she smiled. "Well I'm sure I can visit. Oh, you'll look so cute in this Harry. It's just your size." Harry gave her a cheeky grin and reached for his suite. "Would you like me to try it on?" Harry inquired. Marie thought on it, "No, I'd rather be surprised tomorrow." She then left the room with one last glance at Tom.

"Why are you so mean to her? She only wants the best for you." Harry said. He turned in his chair to face Tom. He was fortunate the desk was placed in between their beds. "Why don't you go back to studying your French, Harry? Or better yet, shut up." Tom turned a page in his book. He was nearly down with it. He found the story of Dracula so fascinating to the point it was pathetic. "You're a right jerk, Tom." Harry remarked.

Tom sighed, pulling his book away from his face to look at Harry. "Really?" Harry pouted at Tom. "You know you'd get more friends if you were nicer." Harry murmured. Tom rolled his eyes. "Why should I when I have you and I didn't have to be nice."

Harry's perked up at this. "You mean you think of me as a friend?" Tom rolled onto his side. "Don't put words in my mouth I didn't use." Harry smiled though. It was the first time Tom acknowledged their strange relationship, he was happy. Harry always saw Tom as his best friend even though they were four years apart. "But you admitted you don't have to be nice to be friends with someone cause you weren't nice to me but you consider me as a friend, right?"

"God, you're annoying."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Children squealed and giggled as they lined up in front of the gate of Wool's Orphanage. They were to go to church to day, like every Sunday, but this time they would go with chance of finding a new home. "Children, make sure your coats, hats, and gloves are on. It's a chilly day today." Mrs. Cole announced. Agnes was already unlocking the gate and pulling it open. "Come on Tom, they're going to leave us." Harry panicked. He was at the door looking outside waiting for Tom. The elder boy chose to take his time putting his gloves and hat on. "Tom…" Harry whined. Tom rolled his eyes but followed the boy out.

"Hurry up, Harry, Tom!" Mrs. Cole called. The two boys raced a bit to catch up with the two-lined orphans. "Look at what Tom's wearing?" one of the little orphan girl's whispered to another. The boys glanced at Tom before looking at each other. However, although this went on, Tom was completely unfazed. Harry frowned. "What's wrong with what Tom's wearing?" The girls giggled and turned away. "Hey, Harry, come walk with us." One of the boys around Tom's age said. Harry looked at Tom who remained stoic faced. "Okay," Harry said and walked on ahead.

"Why do you bother with that freak?" a boy with freckles and a round face asked. "Who's a freak, Richard? Are you talking about Tom?" Harry asked, confused. "Of course I'm talking about Tom, you idiot! Who else would I be talking about?" Richard shouted. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Little Josephina is pretty freaky if you ask me." Richard made a face and looked Josephina who had a big nose. "Eh, you're right about that. But Tom's the real freak. He did some strange stuff to Johnny-boy over there." Richard gestured to a boy that was walking clumsily next to Mrs. Cole.

"So? He probably deserved it." Harry said. "We've talked about this before, I like Tom. I like being around him. He is my roommate after all."

Richard squinted at Harry. He looked back at Tom and then back at Harry. "I suppose you have to keep this mask up. He'd probably have you hang yourself like he did to Jane's rabbit." Harry frowned. He didn't think that was possible. "Whatever, I'm going back to Tom now." He stepped back and slowed his pace down until he matched up with Tom. "Richard's weird." Harry commented. Tom narrowed his eyes as he watched Richard's back. "Don't talk to him, ever." Tom ordered. Harry blinked and looked at Tom.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright, children, I know you are exhausted but we've made it. Now if all of you can go and sit quietly, I would be most very please." Mrs. Cole said. The children in single file diverged and found a sit in the pit of the church. The sermon would start soon. "Tom, let's sit here." Harry pointed to the very front rows. "You're stupid," Tom said. He then took a sit in the fourth last row in the far back. Harry frowned, he did not like sitting in the back.

"I want to sit in the front." Harry pouted.

"Then sit there."

"Fine!"

Harry walked to the front and took a seat to a lady in black. She was looking at the podium where the preacher would stand. She was pretty. She had such nice long white-blonde hair and her blue eyes sparkled. Harry couldn't help but stare her. "It's rude to stare at people, child." The woman spoke before looking down at him. Harry blushed and looked away. "You have gemstones for eyes, child. Such a pretty color, I'm rather envious." Harry's cheeks turned a dark red.

"Don't be so humble, child. Accept my compliment." The woman said. Harry nodded, "Thank you."

The priest walked out of another room and came up to the podium. He lay his bible down and the sermon began. Harry nearly dosed off throughout the sermon. He could feel the woman's eyes watching him though. It was in the middle of the sermon that Harry felt a slight tremor. He turned around and looked directly Tom. He was frightened. Tom had a dark and sinister look on his face. He seemed…insane. Harry paled. He knew Tom did bad things to people who hurt him. He knew Tom could make things move without touching them. He could tame animals within minutes.

"Excuse me," Harry said before sliding off his seat. The woman was watching him closely. Harry wondered down the aisle, earning himself a seething glare from Mrs. Cole. "Tom," he whispered when he stopped next to his roommate. "Leave now," Tom hissed. Harry pouted. He felt the tremor again and looked up at the ceiling. The giant chandelier was shaking. "Tom, don't." Harry reasoned. Tom looked at Harry; he leaned into the younger boy. He blew his breath in his face causing Harry to blush. "Hush, and let me do as I please." Tom said. Harry's eyes drooped and he began to walk away to the door the lead out of the sermon hall. "Okay," Harry muttered.

Tom smirked and then looked up at the ceiling. He looked back at the people sitting quietly. The sermon hall was not completely full much to Tom's chagrin. Tom could feel an icy stare and he met the blue eyes of the blonde woman. He then turned to look at Mrs. Cole who looked at him. Her face frowned before her eyes widen in horror. Tom grinned darkly. He stood up from his seat and turned to walk away and follow Harry. It was then that the chandelier's rope holdings snapped and came crashing down on everyone.

Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard screams and turned to see Tom casually walking towards him. "Oh my God, Tom, what did you do?" Harry gasped. He raced passed Tom only to have his arm yanked and pulled to Tom's side. "We are leaving." Tom said. Harry's face marred into despair as he looked at the close doors of the sermon hall. All those innocent people and the woman with blues eyes were dead.

"Tom, how could you?" Harry asked. He looked livid. Tom kept his mouth shut and continued to pull Harry outside and into a dark alley of the abbey. "Shut up, Harry, just shut up!" Tom snapped. Harry clenched his fists and then lunged himself on Tom. "I know you hate them, Tom, but that was cruel." Harry cried while slamming his fists into Tom's chest. "That was so cruel." Tom growled and shoved Harry off of him. "You promised me you'd stop hurting them." Tom closed his eyes. "What changed?"

"Richard"

Harry blinked. "What?" Tom scowled. "That stupid fool talked with you, I heard him. I don't care anymore, Harry. They don't deserve to live. They deserve nothing but pain. That chandelier didn't kill anyone. You're so naïve." Harry frowned and his eyes welled up. "I hate you." Something in Tom snapped, he shoved Harry against the alley wall and then punched him in the stomach. Harry buckled and clutched his stomach when Tom let go. "Don't ever say that. You said you were my friend, you can't hate me." Harry cried.

Tom then slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry, Harry." He sounded genuinely apologetic but it was a lie. Harry stopped crying though and sat on his knees still holding his stomach. He was confused. Tom always confused him. Their friendship was strange and consisted of pain and mental anguish. "S'okay," Harry mumbled. Tom crawled to Harry and cupped his face pushing his forehead against Harry's. "You're my friend, Harry. I need you, and I don't want to share." Harry nodded.

Car tires squealed and a black car pulled up near the alley. Two men walked out and grabbed Tom and Harry before they could do anything. They were knocked out and thrown into the trunk. How strange, Tom thought before he blacked out. Harry could only remember the woman in black with blue eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Be gentle with them, Rabastan." A soothing voice said.

Tom blinked at the bright light, and sat up. He was lying on a couch. Harry was slumped in a large red Victorian chair knocked out. He frowned, where were they? "I see your awake." It was a woman's voice. The woman with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at him. Tom narrowed his eyes. He had seen her before he dropped the chandelier. "Who are you?" Tom asked. The woman chuckled and walked further into the room. She had a glass of wine in her hand. Red wine.

"Narcissa, Narcissa Black." She spoke with such…superiority. Tom disliked it. He was superior.

"What are going to do with me, and Harry?" Tom said. He glanced at his younger companion.

Narcissa smiled. "I will not harm you. The truth is I want you and your friend to be my children. Due to an unfortunate accident, I cannot bear children." "Why?" Tom asked. He was skeptical. "Because you both hold power I have never seen. It is great and even greater when you are around each other. I was impressed at how you could so easily use magic wandlessly." Tom's eyebrows rose. "Magic?" "Yes, magic, my child. It exists, and you have a great dose of it. You will grow to be a powerful wizard under the right tutelage."

Tom lied back down. He knew he was special, but magic? He never knew it existed. "All you want is us to be your children?" Tom inquired looking at her in an awkward angle. Harry made a noise in his sleep and slumped further in the chair. Narcissa smiled. "Yes, that is all I want." Tom looked up at the ceiling. If the woman was trying to trick them, Tom could always _deal_ with her. "Fine," he mumbled before closing his eyes. He was awfully tired. "Excellent, I will get Rabastan and Theodore to take you to your rooms—"

"No, Harry stays with me and me alone." Tom snapped. He shot up from his relaxed position and glared at the woman. Narcissa looked hungrily at the boy's eyes, red. Black slit pupils with red irises were staring back at her.

Power.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Thanks for the reviews. Tom is nine and a half, soon to be ten. And Harry is six. They're four years apart from each other. They're pretty smart for little boys. As for other questions, they'll be answered as the story progresses. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**C**hapitre **Un**

**_December 23rd, 1967_**

Harry looked at everything in awe. The room he had just woken up in was enormous and had so many pretty things. He blinked a few times when he looked out the open window, bright rays of light filtered into the room. "Wow," Harry mumbled under his breath. "Tom… Tom, you've got to wake up and see this." Harry was incessantly prodding his sleeping partner. The older boy muttered something about the necessity of sleep and turned his face away from Harry's. The younger boy sighed but nevertheless plopped off his bed and ran to the window. He looked out of it and was amazed.

"What a beautiful garden." Harry said aloud.

Rows beyond rows of assorted flowers were designed in a pattern. It made a sort of smiley face, if Harry could describe the design at all. A water fountain was in the center of the garden. Harry tip toed and looked further down. A black car was parked a smooth driveway. "Tom, where are we?" Harry inquired. He turned back to his companion. Tom made no answer and remained asleep. Harry scowled. He ran and pounced on the bed allowing the motion to disturb Tom.

Tom groaned in protest and turned over. He looked groggily up at Harry. "What's your problem, Harry?" Tom sat up, propped by his elbows. Harry looked at him with all the bafflement of a six-year-old boy. "Tom! We aren't in the orphanage anymore! How can you act so calm? Someone kidnapped us, remember? Now where in a big fancy house. What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry did not comprehend Tom's calm demeanor about their current situation.

Tom sighed, got off the bed and walked to the window as if he done it before, which he had. "We are at the Black residence. It's our new home." Harry spaced out. New…home? Since when did they get a new home that had a huge fancy garden, and a bedroom that was bigger than Wool's Orphanage? "Am I hearing you right? Did you say new home?" Harry repeated. Tom turned and scowled at him. "Must I repeat everything I say? You're so stupid sometimes, and that's most of the time." Harry pouted, he did not deserve Tom's meanness, he was just a bit confused about what was going on. "Look, I know you met the woman before. Her name's Narcissa Black, she was at church sitting in the front. She's the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, remember?" Harry nodded slowly. He still did not know where this was going.

"Well, she is going to adopted us." Tom said.

Harry blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And then spaced out again, "Did you say adopt?" Tom slapped his palm against his face. He swore under his breath before walking up to Harry, grabbing the boy's face, and pulling it so close to his so they looked conjoined. "We are going to be _adopted_ by Narcissa Black. I repeat, _adopted_. Do you know how to spell that too? Cause I can certainly teach you." Tom spat. Harry blanked out for a second or two before his face brightened up.

"I can't believe it. Me and you are going to be brothers!" Harry shouted.

Then paused, "Not that I don't think we aren't like brothers already…"

"But this is unbelievable! I've always wanted this, and look at the house!" and then began shouting again.

Tom grunted, "You and I, idiot, you and I." Harry was too happy to care about his not so eloquent speech. He always wanted for him and Tom to be brothers. It was like someone out there heard his wish and made it come true. "Oh, Tom, I'm so happy. How'd this happen? I thought she had died in the church when the chandelier dropped?" Harry said. Tom rolled his eyes. "I told you before, Harry. No one died, they most likely got injured." Harry was skeptical about that.

"But I heard the screams!"

"You retard! Mrs. Cole looked at me before I left; she knew I was going to do something—she acted fast. Besides the fact the chandelier was not hovering over anyone except for the rows in front of me, which happened to be empty. Those screams were from shock and fright. You are so gullible." Tom snapped.

Harry pursed his lips. He was so sure that all of them were dead, those screams were horrific. He could still hear it echoing in the depths of his mind. A knock came at the door. "Young masters?" a gruff voice spoke from behind the white wood. Harry turned to look at the door and Tom was already opening it. A man in his mid thirties with wavy black hair and dark blue eyes stood in the doorway. "Yes, Rabastan, what is it?" Tom said. He sounded bored and spoke so familiarly with the man. Harry's brows furrowed. Did he miss something while he was asleep? How long was he asleep anyways?

"Lunch is to be served in an hour. My lady would like you down in the private dining hall within half of that hour." Rabastan stated. He was looking directly at Harry though when he spoke. It unnerved the younger boy. Tom found it irritating. "Fine," he then slammed the door in Rabastan's face. Harry blinked, "That was very rude." Tom snorted. "Yes, and I care so much about other people's feelings." Harry scowled as Tom walked back to the bed and was about to sit on it. "I would have been a lot nicer. We don't need the people in our new home hating us, and then throwing us out!"

Tom paused. "If I am rude, why would they throw you out?" Harry blushed, he did not expect that. "Well, we stick together, right?" Tom gazed at the wall above Harry's head before blinking and looking at Harry. "Yes…yes, we stick together. I hope you remember that." Tom said coldly. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "_That _is so childish." Tom commented while lying back on the bed. Harry pouted yet again. "I am still a child, and so are you. So stop acting like you can rule the world Tom. _That_ is so _adult-ish_."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Silverware clattered on porcelain dishes and glasses were lifted up every now and then to wash food down. Harry shifted uncomfortably on a white dining chair. It was so hard and…just hard. "Harry, do you not like your food?" Narcissa asked. She was watching the boy closely. She was well aware though that the one who ran things between the two boys was Tom. He seemed controlling, and possessive of Harry. Narcissa was even leaning towards madness. Tom was not a stable child.

"Oh, no, no, I love the food. It's delicious. Better than the bean soup at the orphanage that's for sure." Harry received a kick in the shin for relaying this information. He looked pointedly at Tom who acted completely innocent.

The room they were in was bigger than the bedroom much to Harry's shock. And the table they were at was longer than the hall they walked down to get here. In the mind of a six year old that is. Narcissa was seated at the head of the table, Harry on her right, and Tom in front of him. What a nice family feel that had, so Harry thought. "Tell me Harry, what was life like at the orphanage like?" Narcissa inquired. She was curious about their childhood. She knew Tom would not give her any answers so she would have to pry it from an easier source. Poor Harry, victimized by womanly, well in this case, motherly charms.

"I can't really say. I've only been there for a year or so. It wasn't too bad, minus the bean soup and haunted attic. Did you know animals can hang themselves? That's why everyone says the attic is haunted. We're not allowed to keep animals in our rooms so we put them in the attic. After one week, more like every Sunday, the animal is found hanged. Last week it was little Anna's kitten, Pocket, that was found hanged. Strange name to give a cat if you ask me, and before that little O'Conner, he doesn't have a first name, well his hamster, Mr. Smittens, was hanged and was being eaten by rats. Mrs. Cole was actually sort of glad the hamster was being eaten by rats because we've been wondering where the bread was disappearing too. But that's not the only—"

Narcissa smiled pleasantly as Harry continued his prattle about the mundane and estranged events that had occurred during his time at Wool's. He also spoke of things that he learned or heard of from the other children. Tom was not so pleased at Harry's elongated speech and was kicking Harry about every five minutes. This didn't stop Harry though. Once he's on a subject of interest, Harry's mouth runs none stop until he either loses interests, needs to breath, get's hungry or…

"Shut up, Harry before I cut your tongue off and gouge your eyes out." Tom said.

…is threatened by Tom.

Harry flashed a toothy grin, but kept silent this time. Narcissa found their interaction amusing. Tom was such a malicious and violent child. Harry, on the other hand, was warm and carefree. He was happy. What a strange combination, but where one lacked the other provided. "Well, that was an interesting tale, Harry. Thank you, although, maybe some other time you can continue telling me about this… lake monster—"

"You mean Figgle, the sea monster that lives in the lake near Marie's aunt and uncle's house?" Harry supplied. Narcissa nodded, "Yes, Figgle." The name rolled awkwardly off her tongue. She supposed she'd have to get use to such childish and inane names. After all, she was going to be a _mother_ to these children. She was thankful though it was only one that needed a sweet and lovey-dovey mother. Tom clearly stated earlier he would be treated as an adult, and as such, he would be given respect.

Narcissa hummed as she sipped from her wine glass. She threw another smile for Harry and a secretive wink at Tom. He chose to ignore it though and ate another bite of chicken. "Are _you_ enjoying your food, Tom?" The boy lazily glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not bad, but it could use more seasoning. The soup was abhorred though." Harry was in the middle of picking up his bowl of soup—he was as slow eater—and drink the broth but immediately stopped. He shoved it to the side and nodded his head when Tom spoke.

Harry sternly agreed. The soup was absolutely abhorred.

A cough echoed in the room. Narcissa looked up to see Rabastan at the far end of the table near the door. He gestured to her. Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, boys, but I must attend to something." Harry and Tom stopped eating simultaneously. "Oh, please continue eating, I won't be long." Harry smiled and went back to 'attacking' his chicken. Tom watched her as she left the room. The moment the door slammed shut, he shoved his heel into Harry's left shin and grinded it.

Harry gasped in pain as tears welled around his eyes. "Tom, you jerk." He cried. It was painful having a hard shoe grinding in an already abused shin. Tom sneered and removed his foot after another good grind. Harry gasped again. He pushed himself away from the table and grabbed his bruised leg. "That really hurt! What's your problem?" Harry cried once more. Tears were following freely down his rosy cheeks.

Tom's hand twitched, he hated when Harry cried. It was annoying and so immature. "Shut up and quit whining like a pathetic fool. I told you keep your mouth shut about our pasts. Good God, you don't know how to take orders?" Tom was angry. Harry always avoided getting Tom angry. But lately, Tom had some serious mood swings. Harry bit his lip and choked down his sobs. He wiped his face free of salty tears but they still kept coming. It really did hurt. And now his heart hurt.

Tom frowned and glowered at Harry.

He removed himself from his seat, walked around to Harry's side of the table, and opened his arms. Harry flung himself on Tom and cried. "I'm sorry. I thought you could handle the pain." Harry sobbed a little more before calming down. "You're so mean to me Tom. I don't get you at all." Harry was a blubbering mess in Tom's arms. Tom rubbed his back before pushing Harry back onto his chair and kneeling in front of the boy.

He grabbed Harry's leg and pulled it towards him. He lifted the pant leg up and examined the damaged he made. It was beautiful. Glaringly red with hints of blue and purple and gray, and then he did something startling. He kissed the bruise. "All better now," Tom said while standing up. Harry reached out for Tom and held his arm. He blinked back tears and looked wide at Tom and then at his leg.

It really did feel better.

"What did you—"

"I'm back. I hope you didn't miss me too much." Narcissa said.

When she walked into the room she expected to see eating boys greeting her. She didn't expect a bruised and tear streaked Harry clinging onto a smug looking Tom. "Did something happen?" Harry let go of Tom's arm and pulled his pant leg down. He rubbed his cheeks and shook his head. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, _mum_." Tom mocked. Narcissa quirked her left eyebrow, and smiled at Tom. So this was how it would be between her and Tom.

She was willing to play his game.

"Alright, but Harry you don't look so well. Why don't you go lie down and rest for a bit? We have much to do today, tomorrow, and the day after that. Well, we generally have a busy schedule. You need all your strength." Narcissa said in a motherly tone.

Harry sniffled, looked at Tom expectantly, and nodded his head. He got up off the chair and hobbled about before falling on his bum. "Um," he began when Narcissa snapped her fingers, and Rabastan came in. Talk about fast service. "Rabastan, little Harry is hurt, please treat his leg and carry him to his—to Tom's room." Rabastan grunted gruffly before bending down near Harry and lifting him up. Tom eyed him suspiciously.

"Off you go now, Rabastan. Make sure Harry is well taken care of." Narcissa said. Rabastan nodded and left. Tom's face immediately soured. "What are you up to, woman?" Tom asked. Narcissa's eyes widened dramatically. "Whatever could you mean by that, my dear?" Tom snarled.

"Don't play games with me, and don't _ever_ call me dear. You want more from us than just being your sons. I want to know what it is."

Narcissa only gave the boy a coy smile. "Your much to suspicious, my child. I only want children, nothing more, nothing less."

Tom hissed in displeasure as he watched his soon-to-be _mother_ leave the room. He hated that he was not two steps ahead of the game. He was being played so easily, and by a woman no less. He found women so disgusting, and despicable. They were weak, just like his real mother. The filthy woman that gave birth to him, she did not deserve to have her name even uttered, or thought of.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry watched Tom as he stood in front of the wall mirror. He scratched his cheek for a bit and then dropped his arm in the soapy water. Tom was touching himself. Harry wondered why. Tom always touched himself though. From the first time they bathed together he touched himself. He probably did it before that too. Harry always wondered.

"Why do you touch yourself?" Harry asked. He looked so out of place in the huge, massive tub. It was like a mini pool. "Tooom?" Harry drawled.

Tom glared at Harry from the mirror. "It's important to understand how one's body works. I bet you know nothing about your own." Harry wrinkled his nose. He was not interested in touching himself especially his private unless he had to go pee. He had to properly aim. "Whatever you say, Tom, but the water is getting cold and I need you to wash my back. I can't reach there!" Harry complained. Tom sighed. He supposed his experimenting could be postponed.

"Fine," he said.

He walked to the tub and stepped in before submerging into the murky water. "This soap smells girly." Tom commented. Harry giggled. "It's lavender with a hint of vanilla." Tom's jaw twitched, "But of course, Harry." The water swooshed around as Tom stood up in the tub and stalked his way towards Harry. The younger of the two giggled some more and when Tom was about to grab him, he swam away.

"Harry," Tom growled.

The nerve of the boy to swim away when it was he who wanted his back washed. "Stay still, you little monkey." Tom snapped. He stalked once more to Harry who then again swam away from his grasp. This incurred a twenty minute session of cat and mouse in the bathtub. With each passing minute, Tom became more and more exasperated until Harry was finely in his grasp, wiggling. "Stop it, you idiot. I'm going to wash you. Or would you rather I leave?"

Harry stopped struggle and pouted.

That was the trick.

Tom sighed. He should have used it earlier. "I only wanted some fun. Besides, you laughed a little." Harry muttered in defense as he felt hands move all over his body, washing him. "Did you wash down there?" Tom said pointedly. He ignored Harry's previous statement. Harry looked down knowing full well what Tom spoke of. "No," he said. "But, I will after you finish my back." He added. Harry knew that Tom's body wasn't the only thing the older boy liked to touch. He also liked to touch and prod Harry.

"Fine," Tom mumbled. He was disappointed.

This touchy business with Harry's body only started a couple of months ago. Only a few teenage boys lived at the orphanage and Tom went snooping on them once. Harry just tagged along. Inside one of the teens' bedrooms, Harry and Tom witnessed something unimaginable. It was strange. So very strange indeed that Harry later asked Marie about it and the woman's face went horribly red. Tom on the other hand thought it was intriguing. But then again, Tom thought everything that would be of use to him, now or later, was intriguing.

Hands moved down a familiar plane, and not long was Tom done washing Harry's back. Said boy then swam a distance away and stood up. He had too if he wanted to wash his privates. The only problem was that though Tom may not be touching him, he was staring, which may as well have been touching to Harry. "Could you turn around?" Harry asked meekly. Tom scowled. He wanted to see everything. "No, just wash yourself. We're both boys, I've seen you do this a hundred times. You want to watch me do it? I'll do it with you if it makes you feel comfortable? Or just let me wash you, Harry, it'd be so much easier."

Harry's face reddened and he went straight to scrubbing himself down, in between the cheeks even, and then stepped out of the tub. He was done, but now he had soap coating his lower half. "Stupid, you're supposed to rinse, if the soap dries you'll be itchy. And then you'll complain all day." Tom scolded. Harry stuck his tongue out Tom before stepping back into the tub, dunking down and then pulling out. "Happy, Mr. Bossy?" Harry remarked.

"Very," Tom answered.

* * *

Tom would every now and then have the strangest urge to itch his nose. He was a boy who was the type to remain still and seated. That was if his clothes were not being pricked by sharp pointed pins and needles. "When will you be done?" Tom asked for what may have been for the sixth time. The tailor sighed and gave Tom a pointed glare. "This takes time, my young master. I am _almost_ done. So please, let me concentrate?" Tom flared his nostrils before looking back at the mirror.

Normally, he wouldn't be complaining about being fawned over, but his own reflection could not keep him from being bored. Harry, however, was enjoying his time looking out the window. He was fascinated with the sights of people dressed so fancily walking the streets. Harry never saw people like this in London. "Tom, you never told me exactly where we are." Tom chanced a turn of his head in Harry's direction.

"We're in York." Tom said.

Harry's widened, "That's quite a ways away from London." Tom shrugged with indifference. Harry sighed and looked back out the window. He never imagined himself to be around fancy people. He wondered if he'd run into his aunt and uncle, he shuddered at the thought. They would castrate him on sight. "Well, I hope were wrapping things up soon here." Narcissa said as she walked into the parlor. Rabastan was behind her holding some bundled parcels.

Tom eyed the woman from the mirror. She was dressed in a white knee length skirt and a white blazer. She had a giant gray/blue hat and wore a pearl necklace. Woman and their need to stay in fashion, Tom snorted as this thought ran around in his head. "We are almost done, my lady. Just a few…more…and voila! We have finished. I've already taken size of the little one over there. Although, I may suggest you bring Master Tom back for another fitting, I have a feeling the boy will grow another inch by the end of next month." The tailor said. He had a wispy French accent. Tom had just noticed.

"Excellent, well then, shall we go boys?" Narcissa said after clapping her hands together. Harry looked at Tom who jumped elegantly off the stool. "Of course," Tom said. They left Bales & Barnes tailor shop and were heading for another destination.

"Where are we going this time, mother?" Harry said. He was already adapting to this adoption thing. Ever since he could remember, Harry always had this keen ability to adapt quickly to his surroundings. Narcissa smiled, "We are heading over to my sister's house. Her husband is a lawyer and he will be drawing up the paper work for me to adopt both of you. Which this inclines me to let you both know; you are allowed to have a name change. I should have told you earlier I suppose, but you have until tomorrow to decide on a name. Today was just setting things up."

Harry paused in his walking. "A name change?" Tom rolled his eyes. The dunce was slower than an aging, senile old woman. "Yes, Harry, we are taking on new last names. We should have a fresh start. I am more than glad to rid myself of this stupid commoner's name." Tom scowled. Harry frowned, he liked his name, and he liked Tom's. He didn't really want to go and change it. It meant getting use to a knew name and forgetting an old one. That was not easy.

"But Tom, I like my name, and I like yours…how else will I be able to call you Tom-Tom?" Harry inquired innocently. Tom bit the inside of his cheek. He must refrain from assaulting Harry in public. "Tom-Tom, what an adorable nickname," Narcissa said. She laughed quietly as they walked more towards the York Minister.

Tom assured himself again that he must refrain from assaulting Harry.

"You know, mother, Marie was the one who called him that. She's his special lady." Harry giggled. Narcissa smirked slightly, how intriguing.

Must refrain, must refrain, Tom rotated the thoughts around in his mind. He was having a hard time pushing out images of a beaten Harry and he stand triumphantly over him. Yes, must refrain. "Oh we are here!" Narcissa hollered before being immersed in a crowd of people. Tom grabbed Harry's arm and ran them through the crowd, dodging people left and right. They spot Narcissa not too far off going down and dirt path near the Minister.

They swung around a rusted gate, and hurriedly caught up with Narcissa and her walking bodyguard. "If I remember correctly, her house is two blocks down? Rabastan?" She looked quizzically at her butler. Rabastan grunted in agreement. Harry grasped Rabastan's pant leg warily while trying to breath. Tom kept a more graceful look as he rapidly inhaled oxygen. "You boys will need a lot of physical training to maintain a good amount of endurance, and stamina. Remind me to take care of that later, will you Rabastan?" Narcissa noted.

"Yes, my lady." was Rabastan's reply.

When Harry finally caught his breath he looked around him. Dead trees made bowed arches over them and all the way down the path were a black gate stood closed. "Are we going to that?" Harry pointed at the gate. Rabastan grunted again. Harry smiled. He was starting to get good at reading Rabastan's. Grunt's meant yes and tense shoulder's meant no and if there was a twitched in the left ear, Rabastan was thoroughly annoyed. But then again, Harry also learned how to read Tom so well that he knew how to push Tom's buttons. Which made him the first person to ever get under Tom's skin, Harry was very pleased with that.

"So who is this…sister of yours?" Tom asked. He moved himself closer to Harry. Tugging the boy away from Rabastan's pant leg, Tom placed himself subtly between Harry and the butler. He sent a side glare at Rabastan who grunted. Obviously he agreed that Harry should keep to himself or Tom.

"Oh," Narcissa said thoughtfully, "She's my youngest sister. She's married to quite a man I must say, even though, he is a muggle." Tom looked questioningly at his mother. Although, before they left the house she requested that they call her mother even though it was legalized, he refused to. However, she offered a compromise which was to call her Cissy, a nickname of sorts.

"Muggle, Cissy? What is that?" Tom asked.

Narcissa paused in mid-step before continuing onward. "I forgot you and Harry aren't educated about the wizarding world. It looks like I have my work cut out for me." She hummed to a unfamiliar tune the rest of the way. Tom sighed yet again. No wonder he was losing to the woman at their game, he knew nothing about wizards, magic, or even that world. Yet that would change with time, after all, he hungered for knowledge and he was a fast learner. Soon she would not know what hit her when the time came.

Harry began sneezing as they passed some pine trees. They smelled strongly. "Did you bring your inhaler from your coat?" Tom asked. Harry shook his head and continued to sneeze. He then wheezed, and it did not sound good. Narcissa turned her head to look at Harry and Tom. "Does he have asthma?" Tom nodded. Narcissa gestured to Rabastan who then opened Narcissa's pocket. He pulled out a brown and inhaler and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled with another wheeze.

Tom narrowed his eyes as he watched Narcissa's back. "It may look as though we have something in common, my dear." She said without looking at Harry or Tom. The elder boy glowered. "Stupid bitch," Tom cursed. Harry's eyes widened and Rabastan's back tensed. That was a no-no, but whether Narcissa heard it or not, she made no sign. Harry was rather tense for a moment before relaxing. He wished Tom would be nicer. This woman was so kind in talking two orphan boys in. She did not have to adopt them. There were plenty of boys out there to adopt.

"Finally," Narcissa said with glee. She walked up to an intercom and pressed a button. "Hello?" A fuzzy voice said. "It is Narcissa. Tell Andromeda I'm here, will you?" There was a muffle sound, "Yes, ma'am." With a beep, the gates began to open and Harry watched in awe as they pulled apart on their own. "So this is magic?" Harry asked. Tom slapped his face. "No you idiot, its technology. Gah, you're a blooming moron."

Harry blushed and pouted as Tom walked forward. He was always being called names by Tom. Tom was such a mean butt. Harry smiled secretively though. He ran up behind Tom and slammed his foot in the back of Tom's calve. The elder boy let out a startled gasp as his knee buckled. "You little—" Tom swore as he bent down and grasped his leg. Harry chuckled and ran off to catch up with Rabastan. Tom hissed profanities in his mother language. "Little imp," he muttered as he hobbled his way to the front doors of an enormous house.

Bloody hell, Tom was going to make sure Harry was thoroughly punished by tonight. No way in hell was he going to let the little runt off the hook for this.

"Blasted, no good, little impish banshee of a—"


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I want to make note that the chapters are going to be around 4000-5000 words, and the story will be split into parts. Right now, we are on Part A, and Part B will most likely occur when I make a time skip. The chapters word count will increase when I switch to the next part. **

**Also, I know some of you may find Harry too silly or pouty, but he is six years old. As for Tom, he'll be ten soon, and he will go through character development just like Harry. He won't be like this forever. So once again, thank you for the reviews, and enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**C**hapitre **D****eux**

Harry sat comfortably on a white couch and as far away from Tom. He knew Tom was going to exact his revenge for the kick to his leg, but he did not know when that would occur. Once they had entered the house, Narcissa was guided away to some other room and they were left in the living room. Rabastan was the only there to keep them company. "Say, Tom, I'm bored." Harry whined. Tom did not respond. Harry's brow furrowed and he glanced sideways at Tom. "I said I was bored." He repeated more sternly.

Tom was looking moodily at the fireplace mantle that was behind an identical couch to the one they were sitting on. Harry sighed. Tom refused to talk to him so he had no choice but to strike up a conversation with the Rabastan. And that was like trying to strike a match on a wet rock. "So…Bastan… I can call you that right? I like giving nicknames to people. What's your favorite color?" Harry asked. He had turned to the uptight male who stood stiffly next to him. Rabastan grunted and looked down at Harry. There was silence.

"Um, do you like the color red?" Harry asked.

Rabastan stiffened.

"Blue?"

"…"

"Orange?"

"…"

"Purple?"

Rabastan grunted, and if Harry squinted and used a magnifying glass, he would be able to spot the tiny smile on Rabastan's face. He really liked purple. "Oh, well that's nice. Personally, I like pink." Harry commented. Tom made a disgusted face at the mention of pink before reverting back to a blank expression. Harry noticed all of it though. He grinned. "Tom doesn't like pink though. He prefers black, though that isn't really much of a color. He also likes dark colors like maroon or royal blue." Tom's head inclined toward Harry. It was a sign he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Harry chuckled inwardly. He was a genius. He would get Tom talking in no time. Harry knew very well that Tom loved to hear people talking about him, of course, if it only meant to inflate his ego further. "You know Rabastan, Tom is really a smart boy. I mean when I came to the orphanage, I thought everyone was stupid. Then I met Tom. He's amazing really. Did you know he could make animals hang themselves?" Harry asked abruptly.

Rabastan quirked an eyebrow and inclined his head in a 'please-continue' gesture.

"You didn't? Well he can, and he can do a lot of other cool things too. For example, when we went out to the country last year he showed me that he could talk to snakes! I was like wow. That's wicked. I wish I could talk to snakes." Harry rambled on.

As he prattled on more nonsense on how great Tom was, the older boy had closed the gap between them and was now breathing down Harry's neck. Not that Harry really minded, after all, he shared the same bed as Tom. That involved a lot of breathing down each other's neck.

"—and then there was this one time one of the little—"

Harry stopped and turned to look at Tom who was so close to him it was not even funny. "Yes, Tom?" Harry asked. Tom pulled away from Harry, allowing the boy some personal space. "Nothing, continue though." He said. Harry blinked at Tom. "Why are you eavesdropping on my private conversation, Tom?" Tom rolled his eyes. "It isn't really private if the whole world can hear you. You talk so loud." Harry stuck his tongue out at Tom and blew a raspberry.

Tom scowled at Harry.

"I don't talk loud, you're just jealous I have a beautiful voice." Harry said. He huffed and turned his head back to Rabastan. He could hear Tom snort in return which only irked him more. He really did have a more beautiful voice than Tom. Or so he believed. "Anyways, where was I Rabastan before I was rudely interrupted?"

"Excuse me? But if I recall, you interrupted yourself." Tom quipped in.

Harry pouted, "I wouldn't have interrupted myself if you hadn't been breathing down my neck like some creeper!" Tom gave Harry a dull look. "Really Harry? You're the one who was trying to strike up a conversation with me! Now you want to ignore me?" Harry huffed for a second time. "I wasn't ignoring you, genius. _You_ were ignoring me. And I am only trying to have a civilized conversation with my friend here, until _you_ barged in."

"Riiight, you might as well be talking to a wall, with a face." Tom snapped and scooted away from Harry.

The younger boy gasped and looked in between Rabastan and Tom. Harry then clasped Rabastan's hand, startling the butler, and looked apologetically at him. "He didn't mean that, Bastan. Tom's just cranky I'm not paying him any attention." Harry said. Rabastan could only look at both boys with hidden amusement. Rabastan grunted. Harry smiled and then turned to glare at Tom. "Apologies to Bastan, right now, Tom. That was mean of you to say. Rabastan is a very lively participant in my conversation." Harry demanded.

Tom looked skeptical and just rolled his eyes. "You have officially lost it, Harry." Harry gapped at Tom before lunging himself at the boy, knocking them both off the couch. Thankfully, they landed on a soft rug rather than the marble floor. And no coffee table was in their way as they began to wrestle with each other. "Get off me you, idiot." Tom growled as he grabbed Harry's shoulders and tried to slam him into the floor. Harry would have none of that. He had more physical rough housing experience than Tom and got the boy into a head lock in a matter of minutes. "Say it!" Harry hissed.

Tom sputtered and tried to get himself out of the head lock. How embarrassing for him to be overthrown by a mere six year old. "Never, you bloody imp." Tom snarled. Harry's grip tightened when Tom's quick mind found a way to get out the grip. His right hand slinked around Harry and then squeezed a good portion of Harry's butt. One thing Tom knew about Harry was that he hated to be touched, except if it were a hug, or a kiss on the cheek.

The youngest of the two's face redden and he gasped. Harry dropped Tom and scrambled away from him. "Tom!" Harry whined while he rubbed the spot he was violated in. Tom smirked; he hit two birds with one stone. He managed to escape Harry's hold and exacted his revenge, and all in front of Rabastan. Tom was the man. "What's the matter Harry; I was only giving you some _attention_." Harry's blush darkened and he looked down. "That wasn't attention that was molestation!" Harry cried. Tom cocked an eyebrow, "Do you even know what that word means, retard?" Harry bottom lip stuck out. Why was it that his embarrassment would not end, "No…"

There was a clapping sound at the doorway and Tom looked up only to narrow his eyes. Harry did not even want to turn around and see who witnessed his most embarrassing moment. It was almost as embarrassing as the time he peed in his pants because Mrs. Cole wouldn't let him go to the bathroom. "What a splendid performance. Cissy, you were right, these children are just _adorable_." A woman said. She had black hair tied in a tight bun, and black eyes. She looked nothing like Narcissa. Harry glanced at the woman and then at Narcissa who winked at him, and he immediately walked over to Tom and hid behind him.

"Ah, he's shy." Andromeda remarked. Tom knew without a doubt that she was Narcissa's sister. They were both decrepit and weird.

"My lady," Rabastan said. Narcissa smiled at him and walked further into the room. "Well, do you think the paperwork can be arranged by tomorrow, sister?" Andromeda was still sizing up the boys, winking at Harry every time he peeked over Tom's shoulder. "Of course, so boys, have you picked a name for yourselves?" Andromeda said. She walked into the room and bent down in front of them. Tom resisted the urge to sneer at her for being so close. "No, but I'm sure we'll find something. Now if you could please take few steps back, maybe even yards, I would appreciate it. Your breath is abhorred." Tom snapped.

Harry giggled quietly behind Tom while Andromeda stood up and looked at Narcissa. "You are right about this one. He's got quite a mouth." Tom's eyes narrowed. Narcissa was talking about him to her sister, he did not find that comforting. "The little one seems to be in enamored with him though." Tom's glare only darkened.

"Love," A man called from the doorway. His figure loomed awkwardly over a little girl around Tom's age who stood beside him. "Oh, Teddy, Cissy-dear brought the children she's going to adopted. Nymphadora, darling, come here so I can introduce you." Andromeda beckoned. The girl walked over and looked coyly at Tom. She was not ugly, but she was not all that either in looks. Tom looked at her with a bored expression. Harry finally came around him and stood beside him.

The girl glanced at both of them when she stood in front of them. "Hello, my name is Nymphadora, but you can call me Dora." She said. Harry's eyes brightened up, "My name is Harry! It's nice to meet you Dora." Nymphadora looked annoyed and glared at Harry. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." She said. The last part came out dreamily. Andromeda and Narcissa looked at each other with secretive smiles while Tom remained impassive. "So, your name is?" Nymphadora inquired. "Tom, but it won't be that name for long. So don't get used to it." He said. Nymphadora's eyes twinkled and she giggled. "Okay, _Tom_."

Harry pouted as he looked between the giggling girl and Tom. He suddenly gripped the fabric on Tom's shirt. For some reason he felt threatened by this…_girl_. Could he even call her a girl? She did not look like one with her short hair. "Well, why don't we let these youngsters go off and play somewhere while we talk business?" Andromeda suggested. Narcissa smiled, "Why not?"

* * *

"…And these are my glass figurine collection. I have over 72 of them. You could have one if you like?" Nymphadora said. They were currently in her room, Tom being victimized by the girl's constant ramble, and Harry pouting on a pink stool. He was beginning to hate pink seeing as how the girl's room was entirely pink, and she was a downright bitch. "No thank you, I don't like glass statues." Tom declined politely. Nymphadora made an 'aw' sound and pouted before moving on to show him the next of her collection. Harry sighed. He was so bored and now his Tom was being assaulted by some pink loving bitch. He really wanted to go home and just cuddle up in his warm bed and have Tom read him a story.

"Tom, you think we can go home yet?" Harry asked him. Tom looked at him and shrugged. Nymphadora appeared panicked by this question. "Maybe I can ask my mother if you could spend the night?" she suggested. Harry glared at her, "We can't." Nymphadora huffed and turned to him. "I wasn't talking to you. I thought maybe Tom my like to sleepover." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and giggled. Tom looked blankly at her. "Sorry, but I can't. Harry has trouble if I'm not in bed with him." Nymphadora's mouth nearly dropped as Harry grinned evilly at her.

Harry – 1, evil little girl – 0.

"But—" Nymphadora began when Harry cut her off.

"Tom," Harry whined. "I need to use the bathroom." Suddenly Tom's dull expression brightened and an eerie smile came on his face. "Do you, now?" Tom was at Harry's side and pulling him up from the stool. Harry scowled at Tom knowing that the older boy only saw this as an opportunity to touch Harry since he did not get to earlier. Nymphadora sputtered before jumping in between Harry and Tom. "I'll show you to the bathroom." She offered and smile.

"Of course," Tom said in a matter-of-factly tone.

They followed the girl out of her room and down the hall, turned to the right, and down the hall some more. They stopped at a blue door decorated with gold designs. It was the only blue door in the hall way. Harry wiggled a bit. He did really need to go pee. "Here we are." She gestured to the door. Harry pushed her out of the way, and she nearly fell. She glared at Harry as he opened the bathroom door. But before he could close it, Tom slipped in the through and slammed it shut. Nymphadora's jaw dropped as she heard the lock turn. "T-Tom, if you need the bathroom, I could show you another one?"

"Please do!" Harry shouted from within.

Next thing Nymphadora knew was a disgruntled looking Tom being pushed out of the bathroom. "You blasted imp, why'd you push me out?" Tom complained to the closed door. Harry muttered something but didn't reply back. "Um, I could show you the bathroom now?" Nymphadora said. Tom turned and glared at her. He then walked towards the wall facing the bathroom door, and leaned on it. He was thoroughly disappointed. Why couldn't Harry just let him touch him? It was not that big of a deal.

After two minutes, Harry emerged from the bathroom with wet hands. "All done," he said joyously. Nymphadora snorted. "Well, let's go back to my room!" Harry paled while Tom pushed off the wall and began following Nymphadora.

"Wait," Harry said. The two older children stopped and looked at Harry. "How about we go outside?" He asked. Nymphadora wrinkled her nose. "Yes," Tom agreed. He looked at Nymphadora, "Show us outside, will you?" Nymphadora blushed and batted her eyelashes, it made Harry want to gag. "Okay," she said merrily. She guided them down the hall, past her room, and down the stairs. They went past the living room all the way down the hall towards large double French doors.

Nymphadora propped the door opened and they slipped outside. It was sunny for a winter day. Dead trees scourged the land and nothing seemed very happy outside. "Wow, this place is…scary." Harry mumbled as he walked out further on the stone patio and down the steps. Tom closely followed. Nymphadora walked ahead and led them to the largest tree in the backyard. On the trees limbs, dead cats hanged.

"Uh," Harry began. Tom quirked an eyebrow at the spectacle, he was most intrigued. "Halloween has passed already…" Harry commented. Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him. "These aren't Halloween decorations, silly. They're Yuletide ones. We set these up ten days before Christmas." Harry swallowed dryly. He never seen Christmas decorations such as these. "I don't remember Christmas having _that_ for traditions." Tom chuckled. "Of course they aren't Christmas tradition, this is a tradition assumed by the Black family. Is that right, Dora?"

She smiled at him, "Yes it is, _Tom_. You're so smart." She giggled when she said his name and Tom smirked, Harry could only glower in jealousy. "Well, I think it's weird." Harry muttered. Tom shrugged and then started moving. Nymphadora was walking to another area. Harry still couldn't grasp what was so important about hanging dead cats in a tree. It seemed rather demented and evil. "This is so weird." He whispered to himself. He shuddered as he watched one cat rotate around in a full circle. "Bleh," he stuck his tongue out and then hurried after Tom.

While Nymphadora trudged to another disconcerting tree, Harry tugged on Tom's sleeve. "I don't like it out here, Tom. It's really creepy." Harry whined. Tom growled under his breath. "If you're going to be a baby then just go back inside the house." Harry pouted, "But I don't want to go alone." Tom stopped in mid-step and turned to Harry. "I'm not going to babysit you, just go back." "But don't you find it the least bit strange that they have these…_customs_?"

"No," Tom replied dryly. "I find it fascinating; now go back to the house if you're going to be a chicken about it." Harry grunted but turned on his heel and marched back. As he walked towards the house he could feel the looming presence of the tower of York Minister. Harry paused and looked up. The tallest part of the church was facing the backyard of the house and it seemed ominous from where Harry stood. He didn't like the feeling of how it seemed to bear down on him. The wind picking up didn't help either.

"Stupid c-creepy crap," Harry stuttered under his breath. He hated scary stuff but this was just his imagination running away with him again. So what if cats hung on trees, nothing crazy was going on...or so he hoped.

"_Harry_," a voice hissed. Harry froze and looked wide eyed all around him. Something called him, something that sounded akin to a snake. But he couldn't speak to snakes like Tom.

"_This way…Harry,_" the voice continued.

Harry was hesitant, he was only a few more yards from the steps that led to the house, yet the voice beckoned him to go towards the stone wall that bordered the York Minister. The wind picked up once more, blowing around the orange and brown leaves that coated the dead grass. "Harry, get a grip, it's just your imagination." Harry said to himself. He kept repeated it in his head like a mantra and continued walked back to the house.

"_Harry"_

Harry bit his lip. Although, he was more than scared out of his wits, curiosity was curling at his feet and latching onto his stomach. He looked back at the loaming tower. There, at the window, a faceless person looked back at Harry. Or what he could see, and that was a good enough warning for him. He broke into a mad dash for the house and slipped right through the French door before slamming it shut. He slammed himself against the door. Never in his life had he felt more horrified than he did now.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry gasped as he heaved in air. He was not the most physically fit child.

"Hello," a voice said.

Harry yelped and whirled to his left to see a tall man whom he recognized as 'Teddy'. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled softly. Harry blinked as he stared up at the man. He was tall, lanky, and had a very friendly face. His eyes were a warm brown and his hair could be confused for blonde. "My name is Ted, I'm Andromeda's husband." He said politely. "You must be one of Narcissa's boys, I can guess your Harry?"

Harry nodded and moved off the door. He stood straighter and eyed the man warily. He did not like men because of past experiences, so he was precautious. "She's right you know, you do have beautiful eyes." He said. Harry swallowed and nodded. "Thank you," he barely whispered. Ted smiled. "Ah, don't be shy with me, I won't hurt you." Ted reached out to grab Harry's arm but the boy backed up. It was then the French door opened and a laughing Tom and Nymphadora walked in. Tom immediately stopped laughing and took in the scene.

Teddy's outstretched hand, and Harry's ghastly expression. Tom snarled, "What did you do to him?" He pushed Nymphadora out of his way and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry took the chance to hide behind Tom and buries his head in Tom's back. It was nice to grip someone familiar. He was scared. Not because of Ted, because of that face that faceless face.

"I didn't do anything. I apologize though. I didn't mean to scare you Harry." Ted said. Nymphadora glared at her father. "Goodness, father, can you not mess with my friends for once? Go upstairs to your room; mother will have a talk with you!" Ted paled drastically and bent down his head in submission. "Of course, dear," he walked down that hall and disappeared out of sight. Harry felt somewhat guilty; Ted did seem like a nice man. But Harry's instincts that developed over the years he lived in his aunt and uncle's house primed him to stay away from men.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked. His voice was soft and lightly traced with concern. He turned around and faced Harry.

Harry shook his head. Tom's teeth gritted as he glared down the hall Ted disappeared. "I think we should go home. Thank you for showing me around. Maybe will do more another time, eh?" Tom suggested to Nymphadora. She still had an annoyed look attached to her boyish features. She was glaring daggers at the spot her father was in. "Oh, sure, that'd be nice, Tom." She said. No giggle at his name this time. She smiled at him and looked at Harry. This time she didn't glare at him, she winked. Harry blinked at her before burying his face in Tom's shirt.

* * *

"Alright, we will be back here tomorrow evening before the banquet starts." Narcissa said as she stood outside the front door. Tom held Harry's hand and Harry remained unusually quiet. Every now and then, Harry chanced a glance at York Minister to see its tallest tower empty. He was sure he saw someone up there. "That would be splendid, then we can have the adoption confirmed, and you can introduce them as your sons." Andromeda added with vigor.

Both women let out a dark laugh before hugging and saying goodbye. The walk back home was long and quiet. When Harry and Tom made it back to their room, Harry stripped down to his skivvies and dived for the bed. He buried himself under the covers and snuggled the large pillow. "You really need to pick up after yourself you know." Tom grumbled. He was picking up Harry's discarded clothing and then folding them and placing them on their dresser. He too stripped down to his skivvies though and then after putting their clothes up got into bed.

"I find it quite early to go to bed." Tom remarked. Harry shrugged as he poked his head out of his cocoon and giggled at Tom. Tom rolled his eyes at Harry's antics before making his own cocoon himself. "I thought I was the childish one." Harry said. Tom grumbled something colorful. "Give me some covers, you're hogging them all." Harry giggled again, "How about you come share my cocoon?" Tom was about to protest when he was then dragged under the covers and snug against Harry. "Better?" Harry chuckled and pulled the cover s over their head.

Tom sighed and nodded before turning over and facing Harry. The smaller boy smiled and then snuggled to Tom. He tucked his head under Tom's chin before letting out a deep relaxed sigh and then promptly falling asleep. Tom snorted before closing his own eyes. Tomorrow would be a hectic day. Picking new names for them and meeting their new family. He knew that the Christmas Eve banquet was going to be over flowing with Black family members and associate friends.

Tom dearly hoped that Harry would act with some semblance of a well mannered child. Though seeing as how Harry could be shy, he may just prefer to trail Tom wherever they went. Yet that still didn't excuse their most relenting problem, and that would be finding a new name. Tom did not want any schmucks name and he wanted to mean something great. So it would take time, especially with Harry resisting the idea of it.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a filler. Next chapter will be where it gets exciting and everyone meets the Black family; as in the whole entire family, distant, relatives, and whatnot! Yay, if I didn't number my chapters, I'd title chapter 3, "Meet the Blacks" ha ha... :)**


End file.
